A New 'Country'
by ovalzillao
Summary: Based on the rumor that Prussia is now a micro-nation in Canada.
1. Meeting

"What do you mean I'm a country again?"

You were 'asked' to go to the one the world meetings this time, which meant that your _bruder _would drag you over to what you consider boredom central and make you stay still for as long as the meetings lasted. Although, when it came to staying still, after a few tries he had decided that the closest thing he could do was make you not talk for around 30 minutes and then occasionally make a break so you could get rid of overflowing energy.

You've grown used to abundance of meetings ever since Ludwig had started to try to make it an something he would get you to join every month, but that still didn't mean that these overly long meetings bored the hell out of you, and it always gave you the melancholic reminder that you are no longer considered a country. Which was the ultimate reason as to why you never liked these meetings or found them necessary.

Yet here you are being told that you have now become a nation again and you're a little relieved that all of the other nations here are as shocked as you are.

"_Ja,_ it says right here", your _bruder_ pushes up his reading glasses as he finds a piece of paper, "that you are now called _New _Prussia and that you currently reside in the country Canada." There are a few murmurs, most of which were "Who's Canada?" with many nations looking around the meeting room, but you knew who he was talking about.

While you have a vague memory of what he looks like, you yourself couldn't find him in the meeting room, which you find odd since you remember he was always present, as you would see him at the meetings anytime you were there as well.

Before you or anyone else could ask where or who he was, your _bruder_ had already started speaking, "While I understand that this is very sudden for you, and for all of us as well, if you, or anyone else has any questions please talk to…" you notice that he's struggling to remember the nations name, "... ehrm... Canada, as he will be in charge of anything relating to New Prussia. Now, we need to talk about the issues currently in…". By the time he started talking about politics you had already zoned out and started thinking of plans as to how to talk to Canada about any of this. Which overall, the idea of being a nation again, still sounds more like a dream than reality.

By the time the meeting had ended, you realized it's been going on for around 3 hours. And that you've only been thinking up different ways to talk to Canada about any of this.

* * *

Once the meeting was officially over the first to leave was Ludwig and that little italian of his talking wildly about pasta, with Kiku close behind. As a slow and steady stream of people started either leaving the meeting room or coming up to congratulate you, you kept your eye out for a curled strand of hair and glasses. As you were bombarded by Francis and Antonio is congratulations, hugs, and high fives, you had though you had seen Canada walk by you. Sadly the only thing you could spot was his brother America as he started jabbering in England's ear. _Gott _that man could talk.

Antonio had come up behind you and had wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Listen, _amigo_, it's fantastic that you've become a country again. Who would've guess, huh?" He gives you a slap on your back, and you return the favor with a sharp grin.

"Ah, well, I do congratulate you Gilbert." Francis had come out from behind the Spaniard in his regular dramatic entrances. "I think it's great that Mattheu would be kind enough as to let you become a country within his own. His kindness takes after me you know." He lightly sweeps a dark blond bang away from his face as he rests a hand on his hips. " I would recommend that you talk to him to make sure everything is settled, of course. Although, as much as I want to celebrate, I must bid _adieu_ my friends." He quickly leaves the room, in what you believe was caused by finding someone who had fancied his tastes.

"I'm sorry as well, but if I don't leave soon, Romano might be mad at me again and I don't want that!" He starts snickering as he leaves the room, "Even if he does end up looking cute." You heard him cooing other 'compliments' about Romano before completely leaving the room.

* * *

After a while of updating your blog on your phone and lazing around while trying to stay in the room as long as you could, your patience had started wearing thin, and you were starting to think he wouldn't appear today, but it was only after Russia had stood up to give you a quick congratulations and leave the meeting room, were you able to see him on the same chair with a look that made you think he had only just then been able to regain breath. His speed to leave the meeting room was incredibly fast, as it appeared that he had been almost jogging, only to stop to adjust something and then continue his speed walk outside.

After getting near the meeting room door, you had more countries notice your presence which had caused them to start congratulating you as well, as by that time you had completely lost sight of the northern nation. While the last of the countries finished their own compliments to your renewed 'license' as a nation, you had been able to get Gilbird by whistling for him. As he made a new residence in your silver locks, you could only think about why they don't allow him in the meeting room itself yet they can allow him in the building. It doesn't make any sense as to why they don't allow pets even though Canada has a god damn polar bear and no one even bats and eyelash about that, not to mention the panda that China always tries to hide in the wicker basket he always has over his back.

You had ended up leaving the hotel where the meeting had been held in defeat and disappointment, believing that you were never going to be able to find the quiet country. Although you might as well go take a walk or something, think about what you have to do now that you're a country or something like that anyways. You really need to ask him about what, or at least how, all of this happened and what 'responsibilities' you have to take because of these new revelations. Of course, it's not like you really ever did too much work as Prussia before, so there shouldn't be that much of a difference, especially since there aren't too many battles to fight as of right now.

You might as well go back to your blog while waiting for Ludwig to come back and pick you up with his car, even though that might take a while since Italy usually drags him off who knows where and more than likely won't be back for a while. You really should get your own car, and house while you're at it.

Gilbird starts to tweet and starts pecking your forehead, which had made you perk your head up to see what he wanted you to pay attention to, which was when you noticed the familiar blonde curl, even if it was moving rather quickly. Before even having time to think, you start trying to catch up to him, even it means running, because you will not lose the chance to talk to him about the world meeting today. Even yelling at him to try to get his attention didn't work, much to your surprise, since you were able get everyone else's yet not his.

As he stopped to, what you believe, admire some of the flower outside the building, it gave you the opportunity to finally be able to catch up to him. You had grabbed his shoulder as you tried to regain your breath because _gott_ you haven't run in such a long time, maybe this is a sign that you should join West on one of his training days some time soon. Before you could explain yourself and even get any words out of your mouth, he already started talking.

"Um, if you're l-looking for my brother he's probably still around the meeting room." His face seemed to almost contort in what seemed to be disappointment and confusion

You thought you had saw him trembling but you weren't sure if it was because it was almost the middle of October.

"I will never be looking for that un-awesome brother of yours. You are Canada, am I right?" It's a little odd that he would assume that you were looking for his brother, who in your own taste, was too loud and never had enough of an attention span to be able to even go along with something or someone without making all about himself. Of course, not saying that you didn't do that, but his version of doing it wasn't subtle at all, and he always dragged whoever was nearest to him into the awful situations he would be able to come up.

It was at that moment that you had thought you've never seen so much joy and surprise on someone's face all at the same time.

* * *

**Translation**

bruder - brother

gott - god

amigo - friend

adieu - bye

So I had decided to update this chapter a bit and fix it since it seemed a little short to me and it didn't flow as smooth as I had originally wanted it to. A few of these earlier chapters should be getting a few tweaks and fixes here and there, so I hope I can fix those in time. For the moment, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and remember to comment and tell me what you liked and if there's anything you think I should improve on! (*´∀`*)


	2. Plans

"I a-apologize for being rude Prussia, I had a-assumed you needed t-to talk to Alfred, but what d-did you want to talk to me about?"

Once you realize his confusion and curiosity as to why you had to talk to him was genuine, it left you in confusion as well. He was at the meeting, so he should know why you needed to talk to him, and you know you're not wrong since Ludwig told everyone that Canada was in charge of anything related to New Prussia. You might as well explain, since he might think you needed him for something else.

"Not much, I just wanted to talk you about New Prussia and what I have to do as stuff, since Ludwig told us during the meeting that I'm now awesomely 'living' in your country now. And since he said I should talk to you about anything I wanna know about it, I might as well do it now!"

You had stood triumphantly as you spoke because the chances of a country that stopped 'existing' to become a country were so minuscule that, now that you think about, you haven't heard about something like this happening in a long time.

"I'm sorry Prussia b-but you're not technically a country, you only c-considered a micro nation at best. A lot of people, i-including the government haven't given you the full credentials yet. For the moment, you still aren't technically a nation." He started looking down, trying not to make any eye contact. He whispered a small "I'm sorry."

Oh, well, still you're still technically a type of nation, and that's still pretty good. I mean, you could be like Sealand, where you were both unacknowledged and sold to another nation.

"Oh, don't sweat about it Canada," you rest one of your hands on the back of your neck and end up looking away for a little bit, "that still doesn't mean that I'm not the awesome Prussia that we all know and love."

You noticed that he had started giggled for a little bit at your bad attempt at a joke to lighten the atmosphere. It was only then that he started to give you some type of eye contact again, while during so, you couldn't help but notice his eyes were pretty odd. Even more so compared to yours which were a deep shape of red, due to you being an albino. But his were beautiful; they reminded you a lot of Austria's jacket, a deep purple, although his shone brightly.

Since a part of you is still in his country, you might as well get to know this kid a little better.

"Hey, do you wanna walk around and talk for a bit?"

He looked a little hesitant towards the question, but nodded for a yes.

* * *

While you were with Canada, that polar bear of his, and Gilbird, you were able to learn a little about him.

While the most you knew before today was that he really liked maple syrup, which he had given you once on April Fools, which was when both of you unanimously agreed it was pretty awesome.

You learned that he was basically the textbook definition of in love, but with hockey. He also lived in Ottawa, but a little far from it, as he had explained that he prefers to be closer to the forests. As well as how he liked art quite a lot, as he often painted in spare time. While walking, you noticed that he was a little shorter than you, around 5 inches from what it seemed, but it wasn't enough to make him seem too short.

"Prussia?"

You're taken out of your train of thought when he started speaking.

"Ah! Yeah, sorry."

"You look a little out of it, are you alright?"

You realized he had stopped stuttering completely, which did make you a little happy because it let you know he was become more comfortable with you. West would always tell you that you were always to brash or too loud, which of course made you become even louder when he was around just to spite him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Hey,"

He starts looking at you with his large eyes and you feel your heart beat as you try to form the sentence in your head; why are you so nervous? You hardly know this kid and yet you're having so much trouble trying to form a complete sentence. You've fought Russia before, multiple times in fact, why does something like this scare you?

"I wanted to know if i could visit you sometime, over in Canada I mean."

He seemed a little surprised at the question, but gave the answer almost immediately.

"Sure!" He catches his enthusiasm and tries to lessen it a bit, "I m-mean, you don't have to though."

"I think it would be awesome! Just tell me when would be a good time for me to visit."

"Well, there's another meeting tomorrow, but I don't have anything to do this Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! But I guess the basically the weekend." He looks down at the ground for a little, as if his bear on the ground was more interesting than the current conversation, and you're not sure if you see a blush or not.

"It's a plan! I'll see you tomorrow and we can plan everything out, alright!"

"Sure!" He had started to pick up his bear, Kuma-whats his face, and turn the other way, " I'll see you tomorrow."

He seemed so enthusiastic as he waved you a small goodbye and started to walk away.

You're not sure why yourself, but you're also pretty excited for any plans that the two of you might make.

You think to yourself 'das ist dumm' because you can't stop smiling.

* * *

**TRANSLATION**

'Das ist dumm' - This is stupid

'Bruder' - Brother

Hello! While this is only chapter 2, I hope all of you so far are enjoying it! I'm still not sure on how long I want to make this story, but I do want Prussia and Canada's growing relationship seem more natural so it may be a while before anything big happens

If anything, please review and let me know what you guys think about this story!


	3. Introductions

By the time you had gotten home, which meant that you got to West's house and were able to get to your room before seeing huge PDA's by him and Italy, it was already dark and the only thing you wanted to do was sleep. Of course, you getting to bed abnormally early meant that you were up abnormally early as well. You're still not sure why you don't wake up earlier, as it does honestly feel a little nice, but you'll never beat you're _bruder_ when it comes to that.

Once you say good morning to Gilbird and give him some bird seed, you realize that you're hungry as well.

As you walked upstairs from your room that resides in the basement, you saw Ludwig already eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. You had no idea where Italy wa-

"Luddy!"

You can't believe someone can be so loud at-, you glance over at the kitchen clock to see it's only 9 o'clock, oh.

"Luddy, I can't find that cross necklace you gave me! I'm so sorry; I feel so bad!" He starts sniffling and you can see tears prickling his eyes.

"Feliciano, calm down," your _bruder_ says in a stern yet calm voice, "you need to remember that I had taken it to properly clean it for you." He states as he holds up a glistening cross charm on a thin metal chain. "Honestly Feliciano, I had told you I was going to take it for a while."

Italy starts sniffling again "Ve, I'm sorry Ludwig." He gets closer to West, "Can I get a good morning hug?" He says quietly, in an almost embarrassed tone.

"_Ja_, of course Feliciano."

You can feel your face contort as you start to remember exactly why you don't wake up early. At first this was tolerable because West only let Italy stay here after meetings, or at least during the day, but now he's been staying over too many times to count. It didn't help that Italy could rarely have a quiet voice, or that that walls were so thin, nor did it help that he couldn't read the occasional serious mood.

You clear your throat as they hug, causing them to both look over at you.

You're _bruder_ clears his throat as well, and you assume it's like he's trying to signal to Italy to get his arms off of his shoulders and neck. "Ah, Gilbert, I didn't know you were awake now." You assume he's referencing how you are never awake before 12 unless he wakes you up for one of his mandatory meetings such as yesterday.

"Ve, good morning Prussia!" Italy says in a more cheerful tone compared to your _bruder._ "I don't usually see you awake this early," He claims, still clinging to West, "What's the occasion?" He lightly smiles as he envelopes Ludwig in an even tighter hug.

"No reason, but West, I wanted to know if you could give me a lift over to the meeting today."

This is the sentence that makes both of them widen their eyes.

"_Bruder, _this seems very sudden, for you to want to go to the meeting I mean, is there something that happened yesterday?"

"_Verdammt _West, can't the awesome Prussia decide to go to a meeting once in a while? Also, don't I have to go now that I'm a country again?" They may not know that you're only a micronation, so you might as well milk the feeling of saying that.

You get a few inquisitive looks from the two axis powers and decide it's better to go to the kitchen before you get any other questions.

As you make some wurst and grab some of the leftover coffee that Italy made yesterday, which you admit is pretty good, you realize that you need to rush if you want Ludwig to give you a ride.

Soon you're running to your room and trying to get dressed well enough to look decent, while Gilbird is trying to chirp something in your ear about hurrying up..

By the time you're upstairs, West and Italy are ready in their suits waiting for you by West's car.

During the whole car ride you try not to pay attention to Italy's questions as to why you actually want to come to one of the meetings this time. Thank _gott_ that Ludwig was able to read the atmosphere and tell Italy to stop bothering you.

* * *

Once you're at the meeting room by the hotel it's held at this time, yesterdays and today's was being held in Belgium.

The first thing you try to do is look for Canada. You still don't get why Ludwig has to be so early, but since not many people are around, it does give you a better chance at finding the shy Canadian.

It's when Gilbird gives a small chirp and starts pecking at your forehead that you notice Canada walking up to you.

"Prussia?"

You tilt your eyes down and the first thing you see are his amethyst eyes. Yet, before you can speak to him, France comes over and starts talking to Canada while wrapping an arm around his shoulders and then leading him somewhere, which you assumed was the meeting room

"_Matthew_, _les réunions sur le point de commencer_, _vous asseoir avec moi_?" His voice reminds you of Elizaveta's when she tries to protect something from someone: irritation and some fear mixed with defense.

"_Oui_, _Papa_." His face shows defeat as he was dragged along with the Frenchman, while he turned his head back to give you an apologetic look. To which you waved your hand back and mouthed the words 'don't worry'.

It's almost in an instant that Canada was taken into the meeting room and you find yourself left alone with Gilbird. While you walk towards the meeting room, you put him by the doorway. "I'll see you later, alright?" You say as you rub his chin.

The moment you enter the meeting room and are able to find a seat, a few of the other countries that weren't able to attend the meeting yesterday had stood up only to walk over to you, their reason being to congratulate you. The fact that so many people want to congratulate you on something like this, whether they mean it or are only doing it to be polite, still makes you reveal a large toothy grin. This hasn't happened in such a long time, with you being hated and despised by all back when you were a country, it almost makes you tear up. Almost.

Once everyone has sat down, and Germany starts speaking about any issues needed to be discussed, France and England start going at each other's necks.

"You wanker! You're still not over me denying your marriage proposal are you?" Both of his fists were at either side of his body, and while his large eyebrows were drawn into the center of his forehead, it still gave off a funny image considering that his anger can only go so far as to do any actual harm.

"_Mon cher_, why would I be mad over some pompous asshole who simply can't admit his feelings for _moi_?" He lets one hand rest lightly on his chest while the other does one of his more 'iconic' hair flips.

While you, and many other nations, start snickering at their usual argument, you get his with a small paper folded up rather neatly. It had 'Canada' in small handwriting, and as you open it up while looking at him, you notice it has a small cartoonish drawing of France and England arguing. As you put your gaze back on Canada, who tries to pretend that he didn't fling the sheet at you while shifting his gaze at the paper than back at you. You can't help but give out one of your laughs, and you're just glad that the meeting room's too loud for anyone to hear.

It's only after America had gotten into the arguments, along with Russia and China, was the room able to calm down, which let West talk about any of the issues that they needed to talk about, and even with the useless banter and bickering, the meeting this time is surprisingly short.

Once the meeting room was empty with just you and Canada, you finally get up and walk over to him, already reaching him while he just started gathering his things. You help him with some of his folder and put them in the briefcase he was carrying with him.

"So…"

"_Oui?" _He asks, still too concentrated on the briefcase to notice the small french he had said.

"I wanted to know if you still wanted me to visit you in Canada"

He pauses and give you an appreciative look.

His voice becomes a whisper, "Prussia, I would love it if you were able to visit me." He returns to his briefcase in a much quicker motion to finish what ever it had been that he was doing.

You could barely hear him, since with his already quiet voice, it came out as a less than audible whisper. But you could still make it out.

You belt out "Great!" and when he hears your enthusiasm, he seems almost as excited as you are, which is new to you since you've only seen an occasional smile by him.

As you both start walking out of the meeting room, you pick up Gilbird by the doorway and realize something.

"I haven't given either of you a proper introduction have I?"

You move your hand towards Gilbird, motioning for him to get atop your hand, and you move him towards Canada.

"Canada, this is Gilbird, _mien_ awesome bird, and Gilbird, this is Canada."

He starts moving his hand towards Gilbird, "May I pet him?"

You nod for a yes and are a little surprised as your bird nuzzles the Canadian's finger under his chin.

"You know, I'm surprised"

"How so?"

"He's very specific about who he let's touch him. Only people who are as awesome as me can touch him."

While that was mostly truth, you just mostly did it to see the shorter start blushing. As he did, he turned his face away, almost as if he was waiting for the color to fade back to his regular pale skin.

"Prussia,"

He gets your attention as you're putting Gilbird back on your shoulder.

"You know that you can just come over to Canada tomorrow, I mean I have my phone right here so I can just plan it."

"Thanks! I forgot that you can basically snap your fingers and everything in your country's done for you asap."

After a short phone call and a few questions, you already got a plane ride ready to go.

"I'll just go over to Ludwig's and get some stuff ready. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

After you both parted your ways with a small goodbye and then a chirp from Gilbird, you started to try to think about what you needed to plan for a 4 day trip.

* * *

**TRANSLATION-**

bruder - brother

ja - yes

verdammnt - damn

mien - my

Matthew, les réunions sur le point de commencer, vous asseoir avec moi? - Matthew, the meeting is about to start, will you sit by me?

Oui, Papa - yes, papa

moi - me

mon cher - my dear

I was finally able to finish the chapter! I originally meant for all of the chapters to be around this long, but no matter, this should be the average length of the rest of the chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it! As for if any of you were wondering if I would use human names, I will but it will come later for Prussia and Canada since I prefer for names to only be used by people you're close to, which is also why Prussia calls Italy just by that and not by Feliciano. Remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story! （￣ー￣)


	4. Arrival

You drive home and end up there at around 8 o'clock, with the house being unusually quiet since Ludwig went to _gott_ knows where with Italy. You are glad though that it gives you an easier chance of packing and getting ready for tomorrow without getting heat from the two countries.

Now, what exactly should you bring?

It's the question that stumps you, even more because you've never been over to Canada and you're not sure what a regular day there even is. But then it hits you, you can just call him and ask him what you should bring! Although it takes you around half an hour finding Ludwig's contact book in his office, and another few minutes trying to search for Canada, you find his number and call him. It rings twice and he picks up.

"Hello? If you're looking for my brother Alfred I can give you his number"

"Hey, it just me, Prussia."

You hear a pause.

"Oh, hello! It's nice that you're calling, but what did you need?"

"I had wanted to know what I should pack, is it cold over there right now?"

"Just bring anything that you would usually bring for a plane trip, but bring a jacket or a hoodie alright? I'm sorry but I've got to go."

"'_Natch."_

* * *

It had taken you around another hour to finish packing, get ready for bed, feed Gilbird one last time, double check the luggage, set an alarm so that you wouldn't sleep in, and finally go to bed.

You wake up in the morning at around 6 and you're a relieved that Ludwig stayed over at Italy's this time. You're not in the mood for a game of 20 questions., especially if it's at the crack of dawn.

After eating, giving Gilbird his birdseed, and leaving a note saying you left for a few days to stay over a friends house, you arrive to the airport at are able to get you and your luggage to the desired plane at around 9.

The plane ride in total took you around 7 hours, but you were able to get sleep during almost the whole ride so it wasn't too bad. The only thing you didn't expect was how packed the airport would be, but considering it was the middle of the day, it could have been worse.

After getting your luggage, and making sure Gilbird was okay, you try to call Canada, and try to locate him while doing so, until you see the familiar light blonde curl.

You sneak up behind him and and give him one of the biggest hugs you could, only to hear him squeal and turn around, all the while you're laughing and snickering at his bewilderment from the scene you've caused.

After getting a second to calm down, he starts smiling a little after realizing it's you and that he freaked out for nothing.

"Thank goodness it's only you Prussia! You scared me for a moment."

"I can scare anyone! After all I am the awesome Prussia!", You claim as you stand in beaming pride.

After moving his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose to keep them from sliding, you notice his attire is a large red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it where the sleeves cover half, if not most, of his hands and simple skinny jeans with accompanying sneakers, although the hoodie was so comically large on him that it almost looked cute.

"Well, it's a little crowded don't you think?" He tries to say as he's bumped into by multiple people and tries to apologize to them, something that you don't understand since it's not his fault. "We can just go to my car, come with me."

Once you're able to leave the airport with the small Canadian, the brisk autumn breeze hits you, and it feels refreshing compared to the recycled air from the plane.

Canada starts leading you to his car by the entrance, and after putting your luggage in the back and giving you a few moments to get Gilbird out of his cage and onto your head, the both of you get in and he starts driving.

"Hey Prussia?"

He gets your attention while you were looking at the amazing scenery you were passing by.

"You k-know, you can call me M-Matthew if you w-want."

"If I can call you Mattie, then you can call me Gilbert!" You say in a sing-songy voice.

You notice his small smile and the slight blush at his cheeks as he nods his head for an 'okay'.

"I hope you don't mind the long car ride, I live rather far from the city life," He pauses, "I live closer to the forest than the city now that I think about it."

"Don't worry about it!" You laugh, "I'd rather be near the forest, the city always seems stuffy and congested to me."

He seems a little relieved, and the rest of the car ride remains quiet, but peaceful.

Once the car stops, it gives you some time to notice where he lives.

You realized that you're near a mountain and that his house seems like a spacious cabin. It was surrounded by grass and a few flowers that you couldn't identify, but it gave off a homey feeling. Although the surrounding environment was rural, the cabin seemed more modern yet was still able to keep it's charm. The overall location and view gave you some surprise and left you there with your eyes wide.

"G-Gilbert? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but, you never told me you had such an awesome house!" Even Gilbird started chirping and flying in surprise.

"Oh, thank you though, but you should see all the other nations houses, those are the ones that are amazing." He pauses for a moment, "How could I forget? Are you hungry, I can imagine the plane ride was long, I could make you some food."

"Can I have some of those pancakes that you make?" Your mouth starts salivating at the thought of them, and even more since you haven't eaten for around 8 hours. "With a ton of that awesome maple syrup you have!"

"Haha, alright. Although we should take your luggage inside before we start eating."

After going inside and having Mattie show you your room, he left you to go make a few pancakes. The guest room that you had was simple, but comfortable. It was mostly white with some cream colors for the lamps and the bed sheets. You were able to finish unpacking a few things and placing Gilbirds' cage by the bedside desk right before being called by Matthew to come eat. It would've only taken you a second or so to meet him in his kitchen, except you got lost for 5 minutes. But you were finally able to get downstairs and to the kitchen with your mouth salivating again due to the smell of fresh food.

"I have arrived." You try to make a pose while announcing your arrival.

You hear Matthew giggling, and you notice the light pink apron that he's wearing and you feel your face heating up. How does he look cute wearing something like that?

He sees you gawking at him and he looks down, "O-Oh, sorry about the apron," His face starts getting red, "It w-was the o-only one I had and I didn't want my clothes to g-get dirty…" He starts trying to undo the knot holding the apron up.

"No, I mean," You start looking away before your pale skin gives away the growing heat in your face, " It's not embarrassing, I mean, it looks cute on you Mattie." Your eyes widen, fuck, what did you just say.

Matthew starts blushing even more after getting off the apron and realizing what you said, "H-how about we just eat r-right now, other than m-maple syrup, what do you w-want to go with your pancakes?" He's trying to change the subject and your a little glad.

You try to get past the awkward atmosphere and go to his fridge.

"Do you have any beer?"

"I should have some, usually when Alfred comes over he makes me buy some even though I can't stand alcohol."

"Hmm, at least you know you can't drink it, sometimes people drink it just to look awesome and I think that's just stupid. If you're going to do something do it cause you like it."

"I think I get what you mean, I hope you like the beer I have though." He pauses, "We can just go into the living room to eat, I hope you don't mind, there's a hockey game I've been meaning to see."

Gilbird chirps at the idea. "I think that's a great idea, the dining room seems a little too formal anyways."

* * *

**Translation**

natch - night

gott - god

Hell yeah! I was able to finish this and get to the word count goal! I'm hoping that I'm making this story flow smoothly. As for Prussia and Canada's interactions, I had always imagined for Prussia to be very loose and be casual about many things and Canada as well. There's not much to say right now, but I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Remember to review and tell me what you think of it so far! (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)


	5. Ice Skating

You both were sitting on a cream colored couch that seemed so clean it would make Ludwig proud. Matthew seemed enthralled in the current hockey game, and you were pretty sure his team was winning. You had finished off around 10 pancakes and you were semi paying attention to the game, but you paid more attention to Matthew's face every time his team scored a point, his face lit up to the point where his joy was contagious. You could feel the two edges of your mouth curl around the beer you kept on sipping at any chance the Matthew started to smile and cheer. Even though his cheering was more like talking a little louder than usual due to his quiet voice, his excitement never ceased, and by the time the game ended, he didn't realize he was holding on to your sleeve while waiting for his to team to score a final point.

"You really like hockey don't you Mattie?"

He stopped grabbing your sleeve and started grinning even wider, "Just cause I look quiet doesn't mean I can't like a game like this!" He seemed to be caught in though afterwards. "Gil? Have you ever gone ice skating?"

"Hmm," honestly, you don't think you ever have, 'now that I think about it, I don't think I have. What for?" You start drinking your beer again.

"Well, there's an outdoor skating rink near here, over in a park, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go there tomorrow."

Gilbird starts chirping at the idea,"Well if Gilbird thinks it's a good idea, why not!" You start laughing as you finish off your beer and you notice kuma-whatshisface coming over to Matthew.

"Who are you?"

Matthew ends up sighing rather loudly, and you can't help but feel pissed that his own pet can't seem to remember him. "I'm Canada, remember?" The only reply you heard was that the bear was tired.

"Sorry Gil, but if it's alright, I need to go put kumajako to sleep and get ready for bed or he won't stop bothering either of us."

"_Ja, _don't worry, I got it. 'N_atch." _You say as you start going up the stairs to the guest room while Matthew picks up Kuma-whatshisface and turns off the living room tv.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, the first thing that hit you was the strong smell of breakfast, and that of course got you out of bed quickly. After brushing your teeth and feeding Gilbird rather hastily, you rush down stairs almost tripping because _gott _you were starving.

"'_Morgen,_ Mattie." You immediately slide over to the stove top where Matthew was cooking breakfast that had a lovely smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning Gilbert," He turns only to smile and then return to the stove. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"As many as you can make!"

He gives off a sarcastic gaze, "Alright, so I'm guessing you'll also want as much syrup and we have too?"

You start smirking, "Of course. It's only common sense." You sit down with a fork in your hand as your mouth starts watering at the smell of his food.

"Well, I hope you can survive on a dozen or so pancakes and some syrup." He states as he hand you a plate with a stack on around 6 pancakes with some bacon on the side, while he sits down at the dining table with the same dish.

By the time Matthew started his 4th or so pancake, you were already finishing off the plate.

Matthew started laughing after realizing you were staring at him as if you were trying to get food through telekinesis. "God, is everything a competition with you?" He starts getting up and then takes your plate, "You can just ask for more you know."

It's when you notice his pajamas, fleece pants and a similar hoodie from yesterday, had some flour on them. After he sits down and starts eating again you decide to ask, "How come you're not sporting that frilly apron of yours? I thought you didn't like it when your clothes got messy."

He starts getting blushing lightly, "O-oh well, I j-just figured, you know…" He tries to turn away even though the table made the two of you face each other, "j-just cause…"

"Hey, listen," You try to get him to face you even though he seems to refuse, "I didn't mean to get you embarrassed, honestly I've seen West wear more embarrassing things." You start chuckling, and soon he's facing you again.

"What did he wear? In all honesty, all I can think of when I hear about him is a uniform and the phrase 'no fun allowed'."

"Kesesese, you got it! But I mean, you should hear about what Italy has been able to get him to do!"

The both of you end up clearing the uncomfortable atmosphere and talking about embarrassing things that happened to the other countries, most of it was during April Fool's Day since Matthew didn't go along with it, which was pretty smart of him to do. After helping him clean the dishes and getting dressed he tells you that the both of you could go to the skating rink now. Once you arrived, the rink was somewhat empty.

"Huh. Usually it's rather full, but I guess that's because most of them come at night on Saturdays, but it gets really cold for an outside rink."

It seemed easy to skate because you were able to balance just fine on the skates on the pavement, but you ended up falling on the ice the moment you got on it.

"Heilige Scheiße Mattie was solls, es hat nicht lange suchen im Fernsehen!" You can hear Matthew laughing as he skates over to help you stand up.

"I don't know what you said but I can definitely tell you've never ice skated before!" He starts grinning at you and you try to stand up straight but end up having to lean on him, which wasn't the easiest thing for either of you since you were basically double his height.

"Okay grab my hand and I'll help you learn how to skate alright?" He takes one of his hands out of the pocket of his hoodie and waits for you to grab it.

You end up looking hesitant about the whole thing and try to hide any shades of red your pale skin may show. "Alright, but how do I keep my balance?" You try to balance on the nearby rail.

Try is the key word.

You end falling on your face and bringing Matthew down with you.

He still ends up laughing, and it's pretty endearing. "How about I help you get up and then I explain?"

After around an hour or so, you were finally able to keep your balance, but you could barely skate. The kids who were around six years old kept skating around you and giggling while Matthew tried to calm you down so you wouldn't start getting too angry and possibly start spewing curses everywhere.

"Don't you think skating is fun?"

Know that you think about it, even though you now have many new bruises on your ass, skating had a nice atmosphere, and watching Matthew skate was a little breath taking. He was flawless in any movement he made; spins, jumps, you name it, he seemed perfect at it.

"_Ja, _I admit, this is pretty awesome."

"Well, it's almost dark out, and I need to finish a ton of paperwork that I need to send the Alfred tomorrow. If it's alright with you, do you mind if we go home?"

"No need to worry, I'm getting a little hungry, we can go right n-" You end up tripping going down the three steps that led to the exit of the rink.

You could hear Matthew giggling again. "I thought I taught you how to balance!"

"_Nien,_ you taught me on the ice, and I was just distracted by something is all."

You see Matthew roll his eyes, "Sure. Now let's get to the car, I'm starting to get cold." You see him shiver.

"I'll give you my jacket then!" You put your jacket over him before he has a chance of protesting.

His starts getting a little red, "Thanks."

The walk to the car was peaceful and quiet, but had a nice atmosphere, so was the car ride home. You're really glad you ended up visiting Matthew for the weekend.

* * *

**TRANSLATION**

Ja - yes

Morgen - morning

Heilige Scheiße Mattie was solls, es hat nicht lange suchen im Fernsehen! - Holy shit Mattie what the hell, it didn't look hard on tv!

Alright, so I wasn't able to upload yesterday, but Ill still try to keep this updated every other day, but to make up for it, I'll upload a chapter tomorrow as well! Personally, I love the whole 'loved one give the other their jacket' thing, and I love ice skating, so why not put them together! I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Remember to review and tell me watch you think was good and what I should improve on! (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	6. Paperwork

After arriving to Matthew's house and feeding Gilbird, who you kept at home due to the extremely cold weather, Matthew went directly to a small office room on the first floor. You had gone up to the guest room to put on some pajamas; flannel pants and a black t shirt. After returning downstairs, you had gone by the office door to notice a pile of paper work larger than you had imagined. It was around the height of Kuma-whatshisface and each paper took Matthew at least 10 minutes.

"Mattie? Is this work you're supposed to be doing, or is it things America forgot to do?" You raised an eyebrow in irritation and anger, mostly towards America, because this seemed like something that _faulen arsch _would do to get out of work, even more since he can easily take advantage of Matthew's pushover character. Not saying that you haven't done that before to Ludwig, but still.

"Hmm? O-oh well I just f-figured, since Alfred needed these d-done and he forgot them here, I-I just figur-" You cut him off due to your anger towards America. No way can anyone 'forget' that much paperwork, and just leave it for someone else to do with a clean conscience.

"That fucking _arsch_! He thinks he can just take advantage of you and get away with it!" You start to walk over to the living where he has a house phone. "What's that bastard's number! I'll give him a lesson he won't forget! How long will it take until this guy starts actually doing his _gott_ _scheiß_ _verdammt _work for once!" You start ranting as you type in his number and wait for him to pick up. "At one point, he tried to get me to do his work! Could you believe him?"

While you stand by the coffee table waiting for an answer, you can see Canada starting to smile. "Gilbert, while it's sweet that you're worrying about me," he starts walking over to where you're at and reaches for the phone, "I don't need you to call him for me, he does this all the time. Just let him be." He reaches for the 'end call' button, but America answers before he's able to press it.

"Yo, Matthew, what's up?" You can hear someone shooting something, and he starts yelling at what you think is one of his team mates.

"_Hallo, _this is Prussia actually." You can sense him tensing up.

"Dude? What are you doing over at my bro's? You better not be doing anything over there!"

"_Nien_, that's not the reason I'm calling, what I want to know is one thing; why are you making Mattie do all of your work? Are you that much of an _arsch_?" Matthew starts trying to get the phone out of your hand, but you have the advantage and just extend your arm to make it out of reach. He sticks his tongue out at you from frustration, and it was pretty adorable.

"I hope so. And it's none of your business if he does my work or not. Call me some other time bro, I need to get back to playing my video games."

Before you can reply, he hangs up, and you're left with your mouth half open. You sigh and put the phone back on the receiver. "You know your brother's an _arsch_ right?" You arch an eyebrow at him and then look back at the phone.

Matthew chuckles, "Yeah, but what can you do? If anything just go along with it." You don't understand how he can stay the whole time smiling even though he has a crap ton of work to do. That's not even his!

You start following him back to his office, "At least let me help you, I wouldn't feel good letting you do all of this by yourself."

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Gilbert , known as dangerous and selfish Prussia, actually lending a hand to help?" He starts looking at you with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, well marvel at it, because it won't happen again." You grab a chair and bring it to his desk to sit.

"Darn, I was hoping you would be able to keep it like that all the time, and just do any house work that I need to do, for me." He starts fluttering his eyes to pretend he was trying to convince you to start cleaning.

"The day I help anyone out with actual housework is the day, is the day that England starts making edible food." You search for a pencil or pen to start helping, but come up blank.

He starts smiling and passes you a pen, "We can only pray."

The conversation ended there, and the paperwork made the two of you stay up until 4 o'clock, but it actually made you feel good that you helped Matthew.

* * *

The both of you ended up sleeping in the living room, too tired to go upstairs and get to bed. You woke up on the floor with Matthew on the sofa, who looked pretty comfortable to be honest. As you start to get up off the floor and to the bathroom, you hear him move and mumble something about his glasses. You notice them by you and promptly place them on the bridge of his nose, trying not to poke him with either ends of the frames.

His voice is lower than usual and he still sounds tired, "'ood mornin'." It's at that moment that he realizes he's in the living room, and starts apologizing at a speed that seems impossible. "I'm so sorry that I made you do all of that work. I feel so bad, you are my guest a-after all, and shouldn't have l-let you help me with all of that. Y-your back must be s-sore from sleeping on the floor. I-m s-sorr-" His stuttering returns, and you cut him off before he can continue.

"Mattie, you don't need to worry about it okay? I wanted to help you, so I did." You give him your hand to help him get out off of the couch.

"Okay, but at least let me make you breakfast to make up for having you stay up late with me doing work." He gets off the couch and heads up to, what you presume is, his bedroom.

You decide not to reply, as to how he seems that he's prepared to argue about it if the opportunity comes up.

You had finished off your 10th pancake and start drinking the last beer he seems to have.

"You know, instead of inhaling food, a really good idea would be to start eating them."

"But then how will I be able to enjoy more of them if chewing takes time."

He starts to get up and take his plate to the sink, "Okay, but if you end up choking on a pancake, don't come crying to me."

You're not sure why none of the other nations talk to Matthew, he makes good jokes and uses sarcasm pretty well. Although before you can ask, you hear him complain about something while looking into his fridge.

"Maple, I need to go to the market and buy food." He realizes you're still sitting down, wondering whats going on. "Gil, is there anything specific that you want for later today?"

"_Wurst_ and beer! That's all I need!" You start to take your dishes to the washer and notice that the fridge was almost empty. "Isn't there a supermarket nearby or something?"

"I think there's a farmer's market near here, if you want to come, we can go by either bikes or by car since it's nearby. I just need to get dressed and we can go."

You nod and go towards your guest room to change and get Gilbird.

* * *

After having him settle down on your head after you were able to change into jeans and a simple shirt, you get led by Matthew to the yard and go outside his garage. Once the two of you get his bikes, he starts to bike and starts talking about the market. You ask a few questions (most of them about _wurst_) and notice the bike ride was sure. It was relatively short, only around 10 minutes, and you start looking at the small market in front of you. Gilbird starts chirping at the scenery, and it gives off a pleasant atmosphere.

"We mostly need what's on the list, which they almost always have, but if you see something you want then I can get it for you." He says as he starts looking at a list the length of his hand.

You get excited and start looking for anything appetizing, and also anything that's related to beer. By the time you're done with your scavenger hunt, you find Matthew waiting for you by one of the few cashiers. After buying everything and packing it in bikes baskets, you realize that this small bike ride was really enjoyable. The two of you arrive in 15 minutes, and after taking the bags inside the kitchen, Gilbird starts chirping in gratitude but you're not sure why.

"Oh, hey there Gilbird," The small yellow bird ends up resting on Matthew's head and starts lightly chirping

"Well, maybe I should just call you 'birdie' because he seems to have taken a liking to you!" You start chuckling.

You notice a light blush at his cheeks, "Of course he does," he flips one of his long gold bangs dramatically, "I am a chick magnet after all."

You start chuckling at his awful attempt at a joke, "Christ, Birdie, you couldn't come up with a worse pun?"

He starts giggling at his own joke and your reaction, "I could always try harder." He starts taking the food out of the bags and you decide to help him. "You're lucky I like puns." He sticks his tongue out at you and returns to unpacking.

* * *

**Translation-**

faulen - lazy

arsch - ass

gott scheiß verdammt - holy fucking shit

hallo - hello

nien - no

Yeah, sorry for not giving you guys a new chapter yesterday but family came to town so this week may be slow when it comes to updates. But I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to introduce Alfred a little better, but getting in character with him is hard for me! I also like to believe that if Prussia gets mad, he goes overboard with it. And you can never forget the one nickname mentioned in every fanfiction even though nobody knows where it's from. Remeber to review and tell me what you liked and what you think I should improve on! ( ◜◡＾)っ


	7. Invisible

"Gilbert, just… let… me… make… dinner!"

He yells as he tries to push you away from the stove top, or at least try to get the frying pan out of your hand. After putting away all of the food the two of you had bought earlier, you had thought up the idea of you cooking dinner for him instead, but he immediately denied your offer while stating that it was his responsibility as the host to make dinner, but you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He's struggling and trying his best with his current strength, which is pretty strong for his build, but it's still nothing compared to yours. Although while doing so, he somehow manages to burn the right side of his right hand after trying to set it on the stovetop to gain balance. After crying out a curse in pain, you pause as he starts wincing at the pain.

"Birdie, where's your first aid?" You ask as you grab his hand and start to move it over to the sink and put it underneath the running cold water.

After getting through his confusion as to what you were doing and asking, he answers and you rush to a small medicine cabinet by the living room. Only after returning were you able to help him with his burn.

"Gilbert," you stop putting aloe on his hand to pay attention to him, "you don't need to help me with this, it's just a small burn! I can handle it on my own."

You return to applying a small bandage on his hand only to reply, "I get it, but I might as well put these awesome skills to use, I was at least able to get something useful out of helping my soldiers out in war from time to time. Hey, if anything, I could've also used my famous 'crotch cloth' on it instead." His face scrunches up to the thought of that and you were able to finish helping with the miniscule injury, afterwards looking back at him with a smug look, "Well, since you are currently out of commission, that mean that I can cook this time!"

He looks at you with discernment and then huffs, "Maple," he turns away and crosses his arms, " fine, but nothing better burst into flames alright!"

You start laughing and return to the fridge, "Don't worry, the awesome Prussia will make an amazing dinner for us!"

After getting the ingredients together, shooing off a nervous canadian, prepping, shooing Matthew away again, and finally finishing dinner, you were able to call Matthew back and lead him to the dining room.

"Ok, so your fabulous host, me, decided to make you more than basic _wurst_ and potatoes believe or not." You move your hands in the general direction of the food on the table.

"Gilbert, it all looks so good, but I'm curious as to what some of it actually is." He starts to sit down on one of the four chairs and focuses on some of the more foreign food.

"Alright," you sit down and start pointing, "So this is _wurst_, then you have basic potatoes, _spätzle _which is basically like an egg noodle, and also some braised pork." After explaining some of it in greater specifics and serving Matthew, even though he argued over doing it himself but you insisted on doing so because of his 'hurt' hand, you were both able to start eating.

* * *

After a few compliments from the canadian, and once the dishes were clean (which you also insisted on doing), the both of you had gone to the living room to watch any movie either of you could find. The both of you decided to just watch some odd movie that you aren't even sure what the name of it was, but it was good so it didn't matter. Once you were around half an hour into the movie, Kuma-whatshisface wandered over to Matthew's lap only to ask the same question you had heard him say the last time you saw him.

"Who are you?"

The only thing you heard was Matthew sigh and mumble something about being Canada.

"Mattie, how come that bear of your's never remembers who you are?" You arch an eyebrow in suspicion, but you're not sure what about.

"Well, Kuma-jaksu doesn't, or well, hasn't ever remembered my name, so I mean it's pretty normal for him I guess."

"But still, don't you think it's awful for him not to remember who you are?"

"Sure I guess, but I mean I'm used to it, everyone already does it." He returns to the movie, but to you it's of the least importance.

"Woah. What do you mean you're used to everyone forgetting who you are? Are you telling me that they make it seem like you don't exist?" You are legitimately pissed off right now. "The fuck do you mean you're used to it? No one should be used to that type of bullshit!" You've gotten his attention again and he seems speechless for some reason you couldn't put your finger on. "You need to be noticed better than that! You shouldn't be treated like you're invisible! I mea-" You stop ranting the moment you notice the smaller canadian's eyes water.

"L-listen, I g-et that you're w-worrying about m-me and that's great, but d-don't worry about this o-okay? I'm j-just gonna g-go upstairs for a m-moment ok-ay?" His voice started cracking by the time he had finished speaking and he almost tripped trying to go up the stairs to what you presume was his room.

"Fuck, what did I do?" You start worrying about him, what are you even supposed to do when someone starts crying? How do you even make someone feel better? Ludwig never did that, Elizabeta never cried, if anything those two were the ones who made others cry. The only thing you can think of is calling Ludwig, so you reach for the nearby phone on the coffee table.

"_Hallo_, who is this?"

"West! I need your help! I know that you have no idea why or where I am in Canada, but I need advice right now!"

"Calm down _bruder_, I have a general idea of why you are over there, but what do you need help with, I'm with Feliciano right now."

"Perfect! What do you do to calm him down when he cries?" You could feel yourself getting anxious because you're not even sure how Matthew was doing.

You hear him sigh," Listen, I don't know what you did, but alright. Just make sure to calm whoever it is down and just make sure they're ok. Alright _bruder_, I need to go, _auf wiedersehen."_

Awesome, now you know exactly what you can do, all you have to do now is take a… few… steps… upstairs. Damn, so apologizing and making others feel good isn't exactly your forte, but you'll feel awful if you don't. Why is this so hard for you? You've never felt bad about having someone cry before, why now? Fuck, there's no time for these stupid questions. You have some apologizing to do.

* * *

You were finally somehow able to find Matthew's bedroom. You have no idea how though, considering that his whole upper floor seems like a labyrinth. You try to knock on the door, but don't hear any response.

"Birdie? I'm coming in now alright?" You force the door to open, only to find a glum canadian on his bed.

You glance around his bedroom, and you notice it's clean and well kept, enough to make Ludwig proud. It looked similar to the guest bedroom you were residing in, except this one had a tv and had a dog bed which you assume was for Kuma-whatshisface. The moment Matthew notices your presence he seems to rush to wipe any tears from his face.

You stand in front of the bed and try to get his attention better, "Birdie, Mattie, what's wrong? You kinda scared me running off up here like that. I actually had to ask for advice from West!" You can only hope your bad attempt at a joke would work.

You hear him chuckle and you're a little relieved that he seems to be a little better than before. "You didn't have to come up here you know, I was about to go downstairs." He props himself up on his elbows as he speaks.

"Well, judging by how you were laying down on the bed with what looked like no urge to move, I don't think so." You sit down by him and end up laying down on your back as well. "Ok, so I'm no pro when it comes to emotions and stuff like that, but what's going on? And don't say 'nothing' because this was clearly something." You put your hands behind your head as you wait for him to answer.

"W-well, I mean, I know this is really stupid, b-but I just kinda got reminded of how everyone treats me when you were talking about Kuma-jasse." You notice him turn his head away from you.

"Sorry Birdie, but what do you mean by how everyone treats you? Don't tell me they ignore you." You can feel yourself getting irritated, and you're just getting pissed off overall.

"I mean, it's what they do and it can't be helped. You don't have to worry about it." He starts getting off of the bed, but you grab his arm before he can leave the conversation so open.

"But what about Francis? Your _bruder_?" I know they notice you and talk to you.

"Sure, but if you're talking about _Papa_ when we were at the meeting, he only brought me over to where he was sitting because he worried you would… do something to me." He looks away from you for a little bit. "And as for Alfred, well, he mostly… erhm. takes some… advantage… of me… but I mean, it's what he does! We shouldn't get mad at him for that…"

"Listen Mattie, I know that you're used to this and all, but you shouldn't be used to it!" You stand up and grab Matthew's shoulders. "I know that it's easy to let yourself be forgotten, I'm a prime example of it, but don't let yourself do that!" His eyes start widening and they seem a little more vibrant than they were before. "You're better than that and I know it! You're funny and you make great pancakes and you're so nice and polite and you're great and if they can't notice that then they can just fuck off!" You hear him chortle at how passionate you were getting just now, but you're glad that you were able to get that smile on his face again.

"Thank you Gilbert, I feel a little better now, but I don't want you to worry about things like this, alright? Just because I got a little sad doesn't mean that if I gets too bad I wouldn't be able to handle it myself."

You can feel yourself smiling again as he beamed at you.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on Gilbird, but if you need anymore awesome support, I'll be in the guest room."

"Good night Gil." He returns to the bed and starts getting rid of some of the pillows, but he seemed to have an inquistive look on his face. It wasn't educated, but you had an idea of what he was thinking of.

"And remember, everything I said I had meant alright. I wouldn't just say it to make you feel better you know."

The last thing you see is a light blush on his face, and you hear a timid 'I know' before you left his room.

* * *

**TRANSLATION**

hallo - hello

bruder - brother

aufwiedersehen - goodbye

I apologize for not updating as much as promised, or at least as much as I had wanted to, but the week had been hectic and I hope you guys understand. Hopefully you guys noticed that I like to imagine Prussia being very passionate if he starts arguing about anything, or doing anything similar. While I've never been good at writing sob stories, I hope this one turned out ok. If you guys liked this chapter remember to review and tell me if you think there's anything I should improve on! ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	8. Until Later

The sunrise has shown through a small crack in the curtains that had been drawn together to block it out. It was a small fixture, but bright enough to wake you up as it landed on your face. As Gilbird ruffled his feathers and you started stretching and yawning, you had realized it was only around 6 o'clock and you had plenty of time before you had to go on your plane. You had been able to close your eyes and get into a comfortable enough position to feel yourself dozing off, but you were immediately woken by a loud crash that sounded like it had been glass. You had rushed downstairs faster than usual, but instead of an intruder, you only found a piqued canadian trying to get rid of any glass on the floor.

"Mattie?" You can only let out a low grumble, because nobody should be awake at these ungodly hours. "What are you doing awake right now? And cleaning, of all things?"

"O-oh! I didn't see you there Gil, you scared me! I was just getting rid of the glass, I had bumped into it accidentally." He returned to the glass, and you worried that he would cut himself with it one way or another.

You started walking over to him and then leaned on the wall with your arms crossed in front of you. "You know, that still didn't answer my question for why you're downstairs so early. The meeting isn't until later, and we both know there's no reason to be up right now. Lying isn't very awesome of you Birdie." You gently tease him for trying to dodge your question.

"Oh, it's just that I wasn't able to sleep, and so I stayed here for a while reading some of my books." He motions towards coffee table with books that seemed to be… The Lord of the Rings? You didn't know he was into fantasy; it must be England's attitude about it rubbing off on him. "So when I saw the sunset, I realized it was already tomorrow, and that I needed to get some sleep. Sorry for waking you up, I bumped into the vase when I was trying get to the stairs." He had finished cleaning the glass, and had gotten up from his crouched position, and reminded you of your height difference.

You had started walking towards him and rested your arm atop his head, only to continue talking, almost as if he was a armrest. "Well, as much as I love staying up at night, don't you think it's boring that you only stayed up to read? It doesn't sound as awesome as going to a bar or something." He realized what you were trying to do and looked at you, and with irritation he moved from underneath you. You ended up laughing at the incredulous look on his face.

"Kesesese, but Birdie, you're so short! It makes it so easy to lean on you, I'm too tired to just stand myself!" You try to rest against him, and try to make yourself heavier, only to have his face turn red as he tried to get you off of him.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can lean on me like this!" He started laughing at the ridiculous situation you had put him in, and his laughter was contagious. After laughing for a while, and after you decided to finally stop leaning and putting all of your weight on him, he was able to walk towards the stairs.

"I'll be downstairs in a moment for breakfast, but don't start cooking again like yesterday! Alright? That's my job!" Before you could answer he was already jogging up the stairs and out of your sight.

Crap!

In the rush of coming down here you forgot to check on Gilbird! You ended up running upstairs towards the guest room only to find Kuma-whatshisface clawing at Gilbirds cage. You shouldn't have left the door open.

"Gilbird!" You ended up rushing towards the bear and the bird only to almost crash on the table the cage was on.

After potentially saving Gilbird's life, getting Kuma-something out of the room, and changing into jeans and a shirt, you were able to leave the room only to smell the sweet aroma of maple syrup. But before going anywhere, you made sure Gilbird was safe atop your head. You walked downstairs to the kitchen as you heard your stomach growl for food, and it made you walk a little faster. Once arriving, you immediately slide over to Matthew by the stove top.

"Good morning, I really am sorry that I scared you earlier."

"You didn't scare me! There's no reason to be sorry. Nobody can scare the awesome Prussia!" You exclaimed, settling your hands on either side of your hips.

"Well, while I'll believe when I see it, you better eat fast so I can get you to your plane on time. Or, at least, faster than usual."

After scarfing down 10 of his pancakes, you notice Kuma-whatever by Matthew, who seemed to be begging for food by clawing at his legs.

"No Kuma-jikki, you know you can't eat pancakes" He tries to shoo him away, but it was to no avail.

"Y'unno," You try to swallow the remaining pancakes in your mouth, " I don't even get how you can keep that bear around you. He almost ate Gilbird!" You point your fork accusingly at the small bear, only to have him growl at you in response. "At least Gilbird won't bite you!" You only lift your right hand to show a barely noticeable bite mark in between your pointer finger and thumb. The only remnant of the small war you two had.

"Gilbert, I see nothing there." He pats your hand. "I mean," He takes a bite of his own breakfast, " It could've been worse. When I introduced him to Alfred, he came back with a broken arm and ego." He covers his mouth as he snickers at the memory. "You should've seen him. His eyes were watering because he almost declared a war against Kuma-ijama."

"Okay, sure, but that's America. Not the awesome Prussia." You lift your fork and hold it as if it were a trophy.

Matthew gets off of his chair, only to murmur, "Alright, so maybe he's not a nice bear, maybe he is. Agree to disagree before we begin World War 3, alright?" He gives you a small smile as he grabs his and your own empty plate to the dishwasher, only to start becoming agitated as he locks at the wall clock above him.

"Birdie, you alright? It's only 8 right now, we've got plenty of time before the plane comes, and didn't you say your meeting was later?" You grab the rest of the dirty dishes before you start to walk towards him.

His shoulder brushes against yours as he darts towards the stairs in haste. You hear him yell, "Sorry Gil, but _Papa_ called yesterday and said the meeting was pushed ahead of schedule! I have to leave in 15 minutes! I'm sorry! I thought I had already told you!"

You're left in silence with his polar bear as you hear the floor above you creak as it settles from his sudden weight, which wasn't much.

You give his bear a final glare and start to leave his kitchen to head to your guest room.

* * *

As you bring the one luggage you had actually brought with you, you figured you might as well so you don't rush like the Canadian was right now, you hear Matthew hurtle behind you. With your empty hand, you stick it out, only to hear a frustrated 'huff' of breath.

"Gilbert! Move your arm! I don't want to be late!" He tries to move your arm out of the way, only to sigh in defeat. His impatience was the only thing that prevented him from realizing he could've easily got underneath your arm.

"_Gott_ Mattie, where's the fire?" You snicker at his face, appearing a little red as he tries to catch his breath from his rushing.

"There's going to be one if you don't move! Now move!" He pushes your arm and was successful in doing so, as he finish running down the rest of the stairs, he starts asking questions, which you assume was him talking to himself; you don't bother answering any of them.

He pauses and looks at you with sincere apology, "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Gilbert. I must've been so rude, I didn't mean it, I've just never been too good at doing anything when I rush."

"Don't worry. It's fine, nothing I can't take!" You finish taking your bag downstairs, and decide to lean it against his couch.

"Ok, and sorry again. Oh, but you have your luggage, great! I'm sorry, but I had to move your ride so I can take you right now, since I wouldn't be able to if we had left it at it's previous time."

"Sure, no probl-" You could barely finish your sentence when Matthew dragged you through his door into his car all while tossing your luggage in the back. You have to admit, if he was always like this, minus the constant apologizing, he would be a little intimidating to other people.

You spend the car ride to airport talking about how much you liked Canada and that you really enjoyed your stay. The face on Matthew's face had so much joy, you couldn't help but praise him for how he treated your for the past few days.

After arriving to the airport and stopping at the luggage check, you try to get out a 'goodbye'. Even a 'see you later' would've worked, but why is it so difficult for you to do so? You, for what seems to be the first time ever, find yourself at a loss for words. As you try to speak, you only hear Matthew giggling at you for being tongue-tied, which made the heat on your cheeks grow.

"Listen Gilbert, it's been great having you visit me. If you want to visit again, that would be great!"

You feel the awkward atmosphere return as you try to say 'ok' but you only end up nodding your head a little over-enthusiastically.

"M-maple! I'm gonna be late to the meeting, I almost forgot!" He give you a quick hug before he gives you a small smile and a wave goodbye. "Remember to call okay!" He starts jogging to his car, the meeting must be important if he's that rushed, but then again you've never been one to care about timeliness.

As you go through the luggage check, you can't help but feel the heat of your cheeks unable to go away. It's only on the plane that the cold recycled air eases the vibrant color, but you can't help but wonder why it took such a long time for the blush to leave your face.

* * *

Arriving at West's house after long vacations always become a huge episode involving the phrases: 'you should call more', 'why do you only tell me about this the day you leave', and the always important 'you know the only reason I worry is because I don't want something to happen to you'. As you prepare yourself for the arguing that would be similar to an overly protective parent and a rebellious teenager, you find yourself shocked to not hear anything.

Going through the large house, you only see Ludwig and Italy at a dining table, eating pasta in silence. If there was an 'argument' that had happened before you were able to arrive, this dinner seemed to be the only thing keeping peace. Usually Ludwig would force Italy to eat his regular german food even though he always insisted on eating 'gourmet'. Although you don't worry much, any arguing done by those two would be over by the time they went to bed.

"Oi, West. Don't I get a 'welcome home'?" You give off a toothy grin.

"Ah, yes, sorry _bruder_. I didn't see you there." He pulls up a chair and motions a hand so you can come sit with him.

"Ciao! Want some of my pasta! Even Luddy likes it!." You snicker as West turns red from the use of his nickname.

"_Danke,_ the plane ride was so long. I haven't eaten anything yet." Gilbird only chirps in agreement as he flutters around your head.

* * *

You're on your bed staring at your phone like a love struck school girl, and you've never related so much to how they feel. The temptation to immediately call Matthew and ask if you could come over again was almost too much, but you don't want to appear desperate. You are, but just not by much. You haven't had such a nice time with someone since hanging out with Antonio and Francis, which seems like such a long time ago. You can't figure out why though.

You hear heavy thumping upstairs. Ah, yes, now you remember.

Francis would always be off chasing whoever he deemed best in a love-hazed frenzy, and while his occasional absences were of normal occurrence, after Antonio was somehow able to convince Romano to be in a relationship with him, he never seemed to have time to hang out with you. Antonio was the one guy you could always be sure had time to hang out if he wasn't taking a siesta, as he was also the only one to get Francis to stop his lust filled antics so he could hang out and drink with the two of you. Now, when you think about it, it seems like everyone was hit by cupid or something.

You announce to no one in particular, "Fuck it, I'm calling him!"

Before you could grab your phone it ends up ringing and you're a little surprised. When you see it's Matthew calling, you answer immediately, and cringe when you realized you might be a little too excited to have someone to talk to.

"Hello? I'm sorry if I'm calling a little late, I'm not too good with time differences."

"No, you're fine, don't worry! If you're calling, nothing'll bother me!" Fuck did you just say that? Maybe it's not as bad as you think. Before he has a chance to reply you cut him off and try to make up for what you said, "Well, I mean, anyways, what were you calling for?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to see if you wanted to visit next week. Usually Alfred comes over and helps me with Halloween and giving out the candy," He laughs a little, "Even if he does eat all of the candy. But he can't come over this year, although I already bought everything, so I thought maybe you might want to visit again and maybe help with the decorations and stuff."

"Sure Birdie! Sounds like fun, even Gilbird agrees!" You pull the phone near Gilbird as he starts chirping in glee. "I'll come over on the the 27th, that sound good?"

"It's great! I'll make the plane tickets and I'll see you then! Night Gilbert."

"'_Natch_ Birdie."

He hangs up and you try to go to sleep. 'Try' being the key word. If only Ludwig and Italy learned to be more quiet.

* * *

**Translation**

_Gott -_ God

_Bruder - _brother

_Natch - _Night

Hey, sorry you guys for the incredibly late update, but I have my reasons. It's just mostly with me missing school for a few sick days and having a lot of work to make up. Although because today's the start of spring break, I should be able to update a lot more this week. As for the chapter, I hope I'm making Prussia's development well, and that you can see why he's acting the way he's acting. If you guys liked this chapter, you should tell me! Remember to review, and tell me about anything good or bad, I love to get feedback on my writing! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	9. Decorations

The week between coming home and being able to leave to visit Matthew, overall, seemed too long to you.

It had consisted of mindlessly watching TV, hanging out with West, drinking, and you were surprised that you were able to hang out with Francis and Antonio for a little bit. Even if it was only for a moment. Although, even if it was only aimless chatter and trying to catch up as fast as any of you could before your trio separated again, you really enjoyed the time you were able to use with them. It made you nostalgic of how it used to be, but you would rather not get caught up on that.

For the week, you were able to be something else other than your usual stubborn appeal. Whether it was the idea of visiting Matthew or just having something to look forward to, you couldn't tell. But your attitude had definitely rubbed off on Ludwig, one way or another. The german household had a carefree mood, and for the first time ever, you were able to go the whole week without arguing with your _bruder_. Even Italy was surprised, especially when you let your tongue slip and you called him 'Feliciano' when he made you some coffee. Although you did get a glare from Ludwig, but otherwise, the week seemed nice and mellow.

As the plane rides time was nearing and you had finished packing for the stay at Matthew's, all seemed to be well, or at least until West stopped you while you already halfway out of the house.

"Oi, _bruder_, what's the stop for? Something happen?" You felt yourself worry a little, if something did, it must've been something larger than just Italy get a cut on his finger from cooking.

"_Nien_, no need to worry. I just wanted to know one thing. You seem to be in such a good mood, it even surprised me. Is something going on." He raises an eyebrow at you, and you're reminded of a parent and their kid in a bad family movie.

"Nah," You start trying to slap his back to make your words seem a little more reassuring, "I'm just having fun visiting Matthew." His face only showed confusion as to who you were talking about, and for the first time in the whole week, you felt your irritation coming back. "You know, Canada?" Your talking becomes snappy and you realize you aren't going anywhere with this. "Okay, since I'm getting nowhere and I want to leave on a good note, I'll just say _abschied bruder, ich werde dich in einer woche zu sehen._" You give him a toothy grin before turning around to get out of the house.

You hear a heavy sigh, "_Ordnung, bis später._" Then you hear a small crash, so you turn around only to see an excited Italy, "Ve, _ciao_ Gilbert! I hope I'll see you soon." You only give off a small wave and grin before actually leaving.

* * *

After checking with Matthew about the trip, checking on Gilbird so he was okay in his cage, going through baggage check, getting on the plane, and finally arriving in Canada, you were completely spent. It's been a while since you were actually able to feel jetlag, and it wasn't the best thing in the world.

As you wait at the baggage claim to find Gilbird, the only thing you couldn't bring on the plane, he ended up being the last thing they brought out, and by the time you were able to get him, the claim was almost deserted. Although it didn't surprise that he found you first, you were basically dozing off, what did surprise you was the hug he gave you.

"Gilbert! I'm so glad you could make it, I hope I didn't make any plans difficult for you!" He removes himself from you as Gilbird starts chirping in his cage. More than likely so he can get attention as well. "I'm sorry Gilbird, I didn't see you there." He kneels down to pet Gilbird as best he could through the cage while you were still trying to get over the surprise hug you had received. Now you're a little glad that the airport was vacant; it meant no one was able to see the growing blush on your face.

He gets up from his kneeling position and grabs your only bag as he starts leading you to the door. "Well, while you and Gilbird must love the attention, is it alright if we get going? You seem kind of tired." As you get to his car and remove your yellow chick into your hair, Matthew starts talking about Halloween and the decorations.

During the car ride, the two of you ended up talking about Halloween and the costumes, while you kept on teasing about him wearing the provocative outfits that Francis probably suggested to him. As his face grew redder with every teasing idea, he started back lashing as well, suggesting that you dress up as a giant yellow chick.

As the two of you arrive to his home, before you can even get halfway through his door, your stomach starts growling.

"I don't know how I'm not surprised that your hungry right now. Although it is still morning so I should have some batter left over." He lets your bag reside on the stairs as he goes into his kitchen.

"You definitely know how to get to a Prussian's heart, don't you Birdie!"

* * *

After eating breakfast and being able to talk for awhile, the topic of decorations came up, and location.

"Hey, so I get that you like giving out candy and stuff, but don't you think you're a little far away for any kids to come by? Or has it worked out before?" You finish drinking some beer he had from when you last came over.

"Well, usually a lot of kids come over and visit. I know that I'm far from the city, but a lot of families have been moving closer to forests for one reason or another. So for the moment, I think I should be able to get trick-or-treaters to come over easily." He starts petting Kuma-whatever, who was on his lap, but your not sure where he came from.

"Alright! Than let's start decorating now!" You quickly toss the dirty dishes in his washing machine and then you grab his arm as you start dragging him outside to get to his garage. You will always be a kid when it comes to holidays.

In the time that you were able to get the decorations out, and were able to get yourself untangled from all the electric cords (which got no help from Matthew who looked like he was dying from laughter), the two of you were able to get the house to look pretty festive.

Matthew starts getting rid of the dust off of his hands, "Well, I think we did a pretty good job, even if I say so myself." He starts to drag any boxes that previously held decorations into the garage, you try to help him, even if there wasn't much to bring back.

"Well, doesn't that mean that all that's left are the costumes?" You whistle for Gilbird, who appeared from one of the boxes, only to get comfortable atop your head. "Don't you have a bunch? Weren't you a bellhop or something one year?"

"Hmm, well I was, but it wasn't that good of a costume. And, well, I don't have any on hand, so we can go to the store or something in the city if you want."

"Alright! We can choose the candy there too, right?" You're eyes grew wider at the thought of halloween candy.

He chuckles at your enthusiasm, but you're too caught up with all the types of sweets there may be to pay attention. "There should be time, so we can go right now."

"Well than lets go!" You practically drag him to his car, and the overall effect of it made him just as excited as you were.

The whole episode had only taken 1 hour; 15 minutes to get to and from the nearest costume store, 15 to find a costume for the two of you, and 15 more to grab as much candy as you could.

While the two of you were going back to his house, only one question was able to get past your overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Why do you like Halloween so much?" His eyes were only off of the road for a second as he looked at you with curiosity instead of the distaste you expected because of your childish attitude.

"Well, I remember when I was younger, and West had arrived in my life, we weren't the closest brothers in the world. But I remember we were introduced to the awesome idea of Halloween way before I stopped being a country, and it was the only time we really got close because we were able to act like little kids. Y'unno, not kids who had to fight wars and battles, but actual little kids who didn't have a care in the world. So, even though we both grew up, Ludwig grew up a little more than I did, it still makes me happy because I know that we can still bond over little stuff like this. You know?" You realize you've set a heavy mood into the car.

You're surprised when he looks back at you with a warm smile. "I know exactly what you mean. When I was little, I used to be with Alfred all the time, even if he always drew stars on my forehead, and when Halloween or Christmas came by, we always enjoyed it so much. It was the couple of times that there wasn't a war to fight, or a battle to get rid of, only simple whims that we needed to do." He looks at you with a soft smile as he parks the car into his driveway, "I'm glad you've become my friend Gilbert."

You feel your face heat up at his gentle expression, "Me too, Mattie."

* * *

"Alright, so I get that you've had that bear forever, yadda yadda, the usual sob story, but then why won't he remember you're name." Said bear was on Matthew's lap as the two of you were watching some horror comedy show. You weren't really into comedy so you didn't pay much attention to the movie playing on the screen, that stupid bear really bothered you. So why not put all of your attention on him.

He smirks at you, "Well, if you can tell me his name, then I'll teach him my own."

You face goes blank. Fuck, what the hell is that bears name? It's Kuma... something.

It's takes 5 minutes before Matthew starts laughing, "How about you get to choose the next movie if you don't bring that name conversation up again?"

You grab the controller, the movie was ending already, and you only murmur a 'fine'.

* * *

Ok, so maybe choosing a gore-ish horror movie wasn't the best thing you could do. Only half an hour into the movie and somebody was already chainsawed. The lights were off, the TV being the only source of light in the room, it was 1 in the morning, and neither of you felt like leaving the couch. Especially Matthew. The two of you had been using a large blanket, since the chill of the room had grown, and right now he had almost all of it. You would be complaining, except that he was shaking from fear in what seemed almost like a hug. Only if you consider normal hugs to last 20 minutes with occasional squeaks from surprise and fear. Even though you were constantly checking on him by asking if he wanted to continue watching the horror, he kept on insisting he could handle it. You're reminded of what Ludwig would have happen to him if he ever watched a scary movie with Italy; he would always try to cuddle with him and whisper in his ear to calm him down, it was the only time you saw him so... mushy.

You feel Matthew burrow himself into your chest, and when you see someone getting beheaded, you understand why. You start feeling guilty for making him watch this movie. "Listen Birdie, we can watch something else if you want."

He lifts his head off of your chest, you feel his grip on you loosen, "N-no, I'm f-fine. Just a l-little scared is a-all."

You rest an arm on his shoulder, you' end up being reminded of nervous kids trying to date and having no idea what to do, "Well. If you become too scared, the mighty, and awesome, Prussia can make you feel better!"

He looks at you for a moment with a shy smile full of gratitude, and gets comfortable in your embrace. You're face gets warm again, and you realize you've been lucky that every time it's happen was only when nobody could see it.

You don't really regret choosing a movie like this anymore.

* * *

**Translation**

abschied bruder, ich werde dich in einer woche zu sehen - goodbye brother, i'll see you in a week

ordnung, bis später - alright, see you later

bruder - brother

ciao - bye

It's time to celebrate because I was finally able to keep one the update promises I've given you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I get that the whole 'this is how we bond' story is usually for Christmas and stuff, but Halloween seemed to fit Prussia's personality much better, and Canada will get his chance when we get to Christmas. For the moment, I don't think Prussia will realize why he blushes so much until later, maybe Italy will help him, but I hope you guys are patient with his feelings! If you liked this chapter remember to review, and if there's anything you think I should improve on, just tell me! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	10. Coffee

You wake up in the morning on Matthew's couch with a crick in your neck and a heavy need to stretch out your back. Your back is facing the TV screen and you're too exhausted and lethargic to even open your eyes. You sense a weight atop of you so you decide it's best to try to get the blanket off of your legs, when you feel that there's another pair tangled in your own. Your eyes flutter wide open as you try to see what was on top of you.

You try your best to control your surprise.

You've found a snoozing Canadian, who seemed so pleased and comfortable with the position he had put himself in, you couldn't find yourself able of possibly feeling angry or irritated at what he had done. The two of you must've fallen asleep when the movie had ended, or at least, after the two other movies both of you ended up marathoning. It makes sense that you were too tired to even move your lazy ass to the guest room since you used what little energy you had left from the plane ride to help with the decorations. You notice him move a little bit, and you feel yourself freeze up. Crap! What if he sees you and thinks you were trying something, and then he starts believing what Francis warned him about? What if he thinks something else happened?

You breath a sigh of relief as all he does is move closer to you, or what you guess is your warmth because you see him shiver from the frigid air. His head burrows itself in the crook of your neck and you can feel his soft breath on it. You feel yourself relax in the changed position, and you wouldn't mind staying like this for a while. He looks a little cute, actually, with the lighter shade of pink on his cheeks. No, wait, no, he is your friends and this is not good. You can't think of someone you consider a friend like that, even if it was really adorable how he tried to get closer to you to get warm, or how his arms were wrapped around your shoulders. Nope, you don't think of him as adorable or cute at all.

Wait, you can't think about stuff like that right now, leave your existential crisis for later. You need the face the current issue: how you can get off of the couch without waking Matthew up. It had taken around 10 minutes just to get his arms and legs off of you. It would have been faster, but when you saw him shake from the loss of heat, you ended up feeling bad and tried to get the blanket on top of him. Although, in the process of doing so, you ended up leaning back too much and you ended up landing on the ground with a loud thud. Much to your dismay, you ended up waking Matthew.

He leaned over the couch as he looked at you with concern while you tried to look as if you were on the floor the whole time. With a more forced than casual grin, you try to ask him, "H-hey Birdie, what's up?" Crud, you just stuttered. You don't stutter, the awesome Prussia does not stutter. You couldn't help it though. Matthew had looked at you with his chin resting on one hand, with the light redness of his cheeks and his glimmering eyes, it had given you a shock. All you can do is pray that he didn't notice your stutter.

"I thought I heard something fall, and it woke me up." He starts rubbing his eyes and covers his mouth with his hand as he yawns. "Must've been me or something."

This kid will be the end of you. "Yeah, I guess, I didn't hear anything."

"Why are you on the floor, did you lose something? Are you looking for Gilbird? 'Cause I thought you put him in his cage before we started watching the movies."

This should be easy, you've always been good and making up lies on a whim. "Well, I just woke up, must've been what you heard."

"But didn't you just say you didn't hear anything?" He raises one of his eyebrows, which was when you noticed the charming 'bed head' that he has, and _god verdammt_ he just wants to making everything harder for you doesn't he. While you may be good at making lies, you're not the best when it comes to keeping track of the ones that you've already said. The only reason Elizaveta always knew if you were lying about something or not, and also why you always came home with frying pan indentations on you.

"I did? I'm too tired to remember anything that I'm saying." Hopefully you can move the conversation to another topic, or that he's just too tired to actually care.

He gets off the couch and starts stretching, which made his hoodie ride up, the only time when his flag hoodie appears to be at it's proper length. You're surprised as to how his sleeves don't get dirty every couple of minutes. "I'll go upstairs for the moment, but it'll just be a few seconds, and I can make us breakfast after." He gives you a soft smile as he jogs up the stairs.

You might as well get ready for breakfast. The friendship crisis you were having earlier should be left for later.

* * *

As Matthew was finishing breakfast and putting two plates down on the table, Gilbird had started chirping as he laid himself on top of your hair.

"Why does he like your hair so much? Why not your shoulder or something?" He takes a small bite of his pancakes, and covers his mouth as he continues, "I mean, wouldn't it be more comfortable?"

You finish off your 5th pancake as you start trying to explain, "It's more like, if he gets on my shoulder, I'll look like a pirate. Plus I'm awesome enough to be able to look amazing even if he's on top of my hair."

As he gets out of his chair to refill his mug with hot chocolate, he looks at you with a peculiar face. "Gilbert, are you alright? You seem really focused on something."

Your eyes go back into focus and you notice him staring at you, "Oh, sorry Birdie. I guess I phased out." Why are this morning's events bothering you so much?

"I thought phasing out wasn't good, or awesome. It would let an enemy take the first strike." He gives you a cheeky grin and finishes his breakfast along with his coffee.

Although, before you could come up with anything clever to say, he takes away your now empty plate and continues his chat. "Well, although it seems like I've won this conversation, I would like to ask you to join me later today to go into the city. Of course, unless you want to do mind numbing paper work again, you might want to find something to do until later." He leaves the dishes in the sink, so you get up and decide to help him clean. Before he leaves the kitchen he gets your attention, "And, no, Alfred is not making me do his work this time. So there will be no need for you to call him again in pointless argument." He gives you a grin before officially heading out your sight.

* * *

Once Matthew had finished his paperwork while you were messing around with Kuma-whatever (which was basically trying to get your hand as close to his mouth as you could before he bit you, even if you almost lost a few fingers along the way), he had taken you to his car and had driven you down to the city, which seemed too stuffy to you.

The moment you had arrived, you already felt uncomfortable with the lack of a personal bubble. "Oi, Mattie. How do you feel comfortable with so many people around you?" In the time you were able to get the sentence out of your mouth, around 6 people had pushed against you to continue walking even though you were already at the edge of the sidewalk. 'Canadians are the nicest people in the world' is starting to sound like real bullshit to you. By the time the tenth person crashed into you, you had let your temper get the best of you. "_Passen Sie doch auf! Sie Stück Scheiße_!" Only to hear the person reply "_Ne vous contentez pas de rester là_!"

Only after Matthew apologized in rushed french to the angry shopper, was he able to calm you down by using words dripping with desperation. "Come on Gilbert, don't let this become the paperwork issue again. Just breath in and out, then walk away alright? The post office is near by, a-and if you behave I'll take you to a cafe that sells really good sweets!" Once you hear the word 'sweets' you immediately calm down, only to look at him with large eyes as you grab his shoulders with excitement. "Really! You promise?" No matter what, you really are kid when it comes to anything.

As you finished the surprisingly simple task of joining him to get his paperwork sent out at the post office, he drives you to the cafe you were promised. Even though you gave him too many questions to count about what the cafe was like, to which he replied with 'it's a secret', the two of you arrived to a small cafe that gave off a warm 'homey' vibe.

As you enter the cafe with Matthew, you're instantly hit with the strong scent of pumpkin and cinnamon, all in time with the autumn season.

As the two of you wait in a relatively short line, you notice Matthew seeming to reminisce on something. "I've always really liked this cafe, you know? It's kinda small and a little old, but everyone here is so kind and always treat you so well, not to mention their desserts always remind me of when I used to live with _Papa_. It can make me nostalgic, but in a good way I guess." His face softens as he starts to remember living with Francis.

"I know exactly how you feel. Back in Germany, there's this little toy store, too small to notice even if you were looking for it, and whenever I see it I get reminded of when Ludwig was little and he always liked this little toy horse that I had made for him. It was one of the few things I actually tried making, now that I think about it." You start smiling at the pleasant thoughts, and before you knew it, you were at the beginning of the line so you could order whatever it was that you wanted.

You ended up ordering a slice of German chocolate cake, which earned a snicker from Matthew, and a small regular coffee; while Matthew ordered a slice of pumpkin pie and a caramel coffee that reminded you of a frappuccino. The two of you were able to sit down at a table outside, and with the pleasant weather, you both unanimously deemed it as the best thing to do.

As you devoured the cake in only a few bites, you noticed Matthew who was simpering at how you ate. You could barely swallow the last pieces of cake in your mouth before you could speak, "W'tcha look'n at M'ttie?" He started laughing, "At how you eat like it's either your first or last time. How about you take a breath and actually enjoy the food?" He scoops a piece of his pie with a fork and leans in to you. Why does this seem so familiar?

It hits you. This was what you saw in Kiku's manga anytime you hung out with him, it was in those romance ones he always had lying around his house. At the realization, you feel yourself tripping over your thoughts. "I-isn't this the part where you say 'ahh' or something?" Good, yeah, just use a joke and cover up the faint heat growing on your face. Although the answer wasn't what you expected.

His tone is almost sarcastic, "Haha. Sure," although his voice ends up sounding almost sincere near the end, "Open your mouth. Ahh." His smile as he does the small sound makes your blush grow a little more. Is he _trying_ to make you blush? You end up opening your mouth as he packed the pie in your mouth, he repeated the point of the whole ordeal. "Try to actually taste it this time, and if you like it, I have more than I can eat here." He motions to the rest of his slice as he drank his coffee, where both of them barely had a dent made. Yet you had already finished a slice of cake as well as your coffee.

You grin and grab your own fork and lean over the table, "I might just take you up on your awesome offer."

* * *

**Translations**

Gott verdammnt - God damn it_  
_

Passen Sie doch auf! Sie Stück Scheiße! - Watch where you're going! You piece of shit!

Ne vous contentez pas de rester là! - Don't just stand there!

Okay, so I'm sorry for the not so spectacular chapter this update brought. I faced a block and couldn't get past it since I already had everything planned out beyond this chapter, but I wasn't too sure what to do with this, which is why it ended up being a filler, and so it took me a while to write it. I do promise that the next update will be better than this one, and that it can bring actual development (which is also why I stalled and said that Prussia would think about what was going on later. I also involved Japan since Himaruya said that they had an 'inseparable' relationship. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and tell me if there's anything I should improve on! ┐('～`;)┌


	11. Candy

As you hung out with Matthew more and more, you've gotten to know him a little better as time went by. You ended up learning a lot about him (maybe more than you realize), over these past days and the ones before them. Even though you've become accustomed to it, you've learned that he's a morning person, adores fantasy books and movies, can get surprisingly loud during hockey games, will protect his polar bear from any harsh words, and will also protect his small strand of curled hair as much as he can to stop you from touching it whenever curiosity hits you. Although you did discover that when he talks about any topic that he is interested in, he will become so infatuated into the subject that his enthusiasm actually becomes contagious, and he can get rather adorable when he realizes how long he's been dragging on the topic he can start stuttering as his face starts flushing while he apologizes for talking for such a long time. Even though, of course, you never mind at all.

By the time Halloween hit, you found yourself in a pirate outfit, courtesy of Matthew, with Gilbird chirping atop your shoulder as you started giving out candy like there was no tomorrow. Although Matthew would join you most of the times that the doorbell rang, if he wasn't there you would try to sneak as many bags of candy as you could possibly manage, which always gave you the reward of bright eyes and excited calls to their parents to show off their spoils. Even though you were 90% sure that Matthew knew what was going on, he seemed to pay no heed to stopping your excessive giveaways.

As the two of you laid around the couch while you tried to pay attention to any halloween specials on the screen, it was only a small success due to the amount of kids coming around, but it did give you the chance of messing around with Matthew whenever you arrived at the door. As he was clad in a tuxedo costume (to which you excitedly replied 'Tuxedo Mask' when he asked you to guess what he was), there wasn't much to act with, but you still had fun.

It was already nearing 11 pm, Gilbird and Kuma-whatever were already asleep, and there seemed to be no stop to the trick-or-treaters. As you got up from the couch to answer the door you only murmured to Matthew, "Mattie, this was fun at like 9 but are there usually these many kids here in Canada. Maybe I should just stand by the door and just eat the rest of the candy." Only a small groan came from him as he tried to manage out a reply from his tiredness, "But… that wouldn't be fair to the kids, you can just wait tomorrow for the leftovers, and there's gonna be a ton of discount candy. And now that I think about it, the kids usually leave after 10, it's kinda weird that they're still here…" You were able to reach the door, but it was slammed open before you could get your hand on the handle.

"The hero has arrived dude!"

As America strolled through the house in a Captain America costume (what else would he have worn?), he didn't seem to notice you by the doorway, as he went immediately to Matthew's couch and started jabbering away at something about how England wouldn't let him stay at his house because he won some scaring contest that he always wins anyways and how England should just expect it already. Once you had reached the living room, you were close enough to notice Matthew's desperation to get out of his never ending conversations, which of course gave you the opportunity to come up with a plan.

As you snuck up behind jabbering american, Matthew only gave you a wary glance as he tried to at least pay attention to the words that didn't seem to stop coming out of America's mouth. All you could hear was a high pitched squeal as you picked him up into a bear hug, along with Matthew dying of laughter.

"C'mon dude, that wasn't funny!" His face flushed from embarrassment as he tried to straighten himself out. "What are you laughing at Mattie! I've seen you get way more scared than that!" Matthew could only retort, "Yeah, sure! But not at that! Even when he did it to me, at least I didn't sound like I was dying!" Even you start laughing and start getting into the conversation, "Didn't you say Kuma-whatever broke his arm or something and he came back crying to you about it? How did you win the contest with England if you get scared over that?" As the laughter died down, America's face only grew redder by the second as he tried to come up with something clever, "Well, whatever, I'm here for Mattie anyways. Why did you even invite him here?" The both of you noticed when Matthew had tensed up at the question, as he started struggling with an answer, "W-well, I mean, he's a good f-friend a-and I thought i-it would be nice to h-have him over."

You hear America scoff at Matthew's answer, "Ok, sure, whatever bro, but just because I said I couldn't come over, that doesn't mean you can just replace me." He starts to move his arm in front of you motioning as if you were something similar to America #2. "_Nien, _I'm not a replacement, if anything I'm the most awesome thing he could have invited over!" His face starts almost twisting as he seems to become interested in the competition the two of you have, even when you're apart or not: see who's more awesome. Or at least what Ludwig and England prefer to call 'stupid'.

Before your usual banter and bickering could start with him, Matthew had pitched his own two cents, "W-well, why don't w-we just c-calm down and, i'll just, i'll just get Alfred's room ready for the night! I'll need you to go up stairs, and go pick your room, alright?" His tone of voice became condescending by the time Alfred went up the stairs in full defeat. Before you could joke about him, you noticed the apologetic look on the Canadian's face, "Sorry for Alfred coming over, I didn't think he would actually come, since usually when he says he won't come anywhere, he doesn't." This kid apologizes for people way too much. "Oh, well, don't worry, I didn't think we had much planned anyways. I just thought we were gonna watch some movies or something, but don't worry." You give him a small grin and start going up the stairs, "'_Natch_, Birdie." You hear a gentle 'good night' and the living room lights start to dim.

As you get ready for bed, you can't help but feel a slight twinge of disappointment.

* * *

Waking up in the mornings, you always assumed no one could sleep in as much as you could, but as it neared to 3pm, you were a little shocked. You were downstairs in Matthew's living room on the couch while trying to trade candy with him since you decided to go around and trick-or-treat with him as well, and during the small arguments over what snickers bar was worth how many kit-kats, you heard a loud yawn and then footsteps going down the stairs.

"M'rning Mattie, do you still have any panc-" He pauses as he notices that you had stayed over, at least for the night, "What the hell is that guy doing here! I thought that un-awesome loser left already!"

Before you could spurt out a comeback, you were interrupted by an incredible nonchalant Matthew. "Don't worry, his plane's at 5 and there's plenty of pancakes in the kitchen on top of the stove." The last thing you saw was grumbling and then the roar of a hungry stomach going into the kitchen. "Now, Gil, if you don't mind my asking, why do you and Alfred have some type of competition going on?"

You shrug, not really being sure either, "I don't know, I mean the real question is: why do you put up with him?"

He quirks an eyebrow to you and starts smirking, "I put up with you, don't I?"

You can only be cut off again for what seems to be the hundredth time of the day, by America. "Are you guys dating or something?" His mouth was garbled by all the food in it, but the question came out clearly. Of course before either of you could react, and as the two of you rushed in trying to give out an actual answer, he continued his spiel . "Oh my god! You guys are too fucking funny, I was joking! That's what happens when you make fun of the hero!" He only stopped to continue eating, and leave the two of you with heat growing on your pale cheeks.

"S-so anyways, um, h-how many Twix c-can I get for 3 H-hershey's?" He was desperately trying to change the subject, and you couldn't be happier.

You start passing him some candy, "I'll give you 4 and a huge Pixie Stick if we never talk about how big of a dick your brother is again."

"A-agreed."

* * *

You had finished packing and were ready to leave Matthew's, although surprisingly, America was able to leave before you were even able to get upstairs and start packing. He had left the house exclaiming, "Dude, I have to go before Iggy beats my ass for not doing what he asked me to do! What ever the hell that was!" You're more than willing to bet that it had to do with cleaning something he broke.

After giving quick goodbyes and getting out the door, the awkward air that had been there early came back, and it was what made you quicken your haste towards getting up the stairs to pack.

Now you're here wondering 'Damn, I have to go downstairs eventually.' and it didn't leave you much of a choice other than to do exactly that. You met Matthew downstairs as he laid on his back on his couch while seeming enthralled in one of his fantasy books. "Hey Mattie, so at what time is the plane ride again?" You leave your only bag near the door, and start striding over to his couch to sit down. "Oh, it should be at a quarter to 5." He returns to his book, and you're left watching the tv, in what feels like hell.

Maybe you should bring up a conversation.

"So it's pretty funny how America though we were in a relationship, right?"

Maybe you shouldn't bring up a conversation.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, anytime I ever make friends or anything, it's usually the first thing he jokes about. I know he means well and that it's just a light joke, but sometimes they take it too seriously and they get too awkward about it to continue having a good friendship. But, I just hope you don't take it seriously." He looks away from his book and looks up at you with bright eyes and gives off a shy smile. "Because, I would love to continue being your friend."

Your face burns bright at his forwardness, this kid honestly wants to be your friend? "Well, I guess the feelings mutual Birdie." He gives off a more confident smile and a slight nod, seeming pleased with how the conversation went.

The rest of the time you spent watching tv while he read his book seemed to have a lighter air to it, it gave you a comforting feeling you haven't had in a while. Maybe even Francis would be proud.

* * *

You were able to arrive to the airport on time, and you finally at the baggage check, when you got reminded of your previous goodbye. Maybe you should work on that. Just do what he did last time, friends do that. Right?

Although before you could, you were beaten to the punch, and were given a large hug by him. The only issue being that you froze up, barely able to get even one of your arms around his waist to reciprocate the hug. You should remind yourself to give better hugs, because as he removes himself from you, you can't help but think that he's a little disappointed that you didn't return the hug.

"It's been a lot of fun having you and Gilbird here, you know? I hope I can see you again soon."

"Me too. How about next time you come over to my house!" You're face brightens at the idea, you can definitely get West out of the house. You just need to use Italy to your advantage.

"Oh, well, alright! Just call me okay?"

* * *

You arrive to your house jet lagged and hungry, but still somehow happy. The thought of Matthew visiting you instead of the other way around, does make you a little happy. You get Gilbird out of his cage and he stretches his wings, only to perch onto your silvery locks. Now, where is Ludwig. After walking for a while, you find them in the living room watching some movie.

"Oi, West, you just love forgetting to greet your older brother don't you? That's not very nice." You give off a fake pout and hear Italy giggle at your antics. "Did you make any of the pasta I love so much?" Maybe sweet talking will give you a better chance of getting some.

He nods and points towards the kitchen. "It's in the fridge! Go ahead and take as much as you want!" You head to the kitchen, but not before hearing murmur something to Ludwig. "There's something different about Gilbert, don't you think so? _Forse è innamorato_?" Only to be followed by soft giggling.

You've never really bothered learning any languages other than German and English, so you're not sure what Italy said. Yet, for some reason, your good mood couldn't make you care less.

* * *

**Translation**

Forse è innamorato? - Maybe he is in love?

Natch - night

There isn't much to say about this other than how you guys should keep a close eye on Italy after this. I do apologize for being late with this chapter (like always) but I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Canada's costume was an obvious choice from me and my love for sailor moon, as for Prussia's, I did hint it earlier! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to comment and tell me what you liked and what you think I should improve on! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	12. Friends

Once the near middle of November had started, it had hit you during one call with Matthew that you still hadn't figured out how to get West and Italy out of the house long enough for him to stay over for a few days. Maybe if you just ask Italy if he can let West stay over at his house for a change, but then again, that task might be impossible with how Romano incredulously despises Ludwig. Although, if you can talk to Antonio and ask him to invite Romano to his for a while, maybe then this plan might actually work out. If you're lucky.

While thinking of different ways to ask Italy and Antonio about this, you hear a loud bang from the door opening and then quick chattering, mostly done by Italy himself while Ludwig puts in only a few words and his usual grunts in agreement. If anything, now would be an awesome time to ask, all you have to do is hope that Ludwig is in a good mood, otherwise he more than likely won't agree to anything and Matthew more than likely won't be able to visit.

Your worrying thoughts were interrupted by the 'I'm home' hug that Italy gave you while you were on the couch, only barely paying attention to the movie that was playing on the tv. "Gilbert! I feel like I barely see you, since you always go everywhere now!" He released his grip and looked at you with his usual closed eyes and goofy grin, "But as long as you're happy, I'm happy!"

You stand up and wrap your arm around his shoulders, "Aw, don't worry Italy! I won't leave you permanently, I'm too awesome for that!" You give off one your laughs and then walk over to Ludwig. "Hey, West, could you leave me and Italy alone for a moment? I promise we won't talk about anything bad about you!" Even though he was behind you, you sensed that Italy gave him a promising nod, as his eyes darted behind you and then back at you.

"_Ja_, I understand. I'll be in my upstairs office. Feliciano, your bags will be there as well." It was only that you noticed the many shopping bags that were at either side of him. Maybe that's why Italy was in his better than usual happiness.

As you sit back at the couch where Italy had decided to reside as well, while flipping the tv channels to find anything that he would deem interesting, he gave you a quick glance to let you know that he was paying attention. "Well, I have a favor to ask Italy, and I'm hoping that you'll be able to do it." Maybe if you give him pleading eyes he'll go along with it.

"Oh, Gilbert, don't worry! I already planned for me and Luddy to visit Italy next week, so you don't have to worry!" He gets up off of the couch, turning off the tv in the mean while, being unsatisfied with any of the channels he had found, and then gives you a small peck on your forehead. "I hope you and Canada have a nice time together." His eyes were open as he spoke while giving you a soft smile, and that would make it only the second or third time you had seen them open.

You were awestruck as he started leaving the room to go meet Ludwig, "Oi, Italy! How'd you now? You got telepathy or something?" He gives you one of his regular goofy smiles, "Ve, you know, Luddy's right when he says that the walls are too thin and that you're loud." He rushes up the stairs while he calls for Ludwig, leaving you in surprise and with a few phone calls that need to be made.

Maybe this kid is smarter than he leads everyone to think.

* * *

"Mattie, quick! Tell me what're doing!"

"I, I just, I'm just watching tv! Why?"

"'Cause you should be packing your bags because you're coming over next week! You're gonna be spending 4 days with the awesome me!" It doesn't even matter that Ludwig would complain to you about your loud voice later, this is extremely important!

"R-really? I thought you weren't able to? Or that at least, it would take a while to actually do it."

"Don't worry, everything's solved! Just get your ass packing cause I already got the plane ride ready!" Even if Ludwig did help a little with that, with you using the excuse that it was some business about you being a country, which wasn't a complete lie, "So I'll just text you the details and everything'll be good. I'll call you later."

You hang up the phone, and you realize that you're extremely giddy. Is this how Italy feels all the time? All that's going on is that Matthew is able to come over, and it seems like things are gonna go smoothly, so you aren't worried in the slightest. Although, what are you guys gonna do? Maybe you should clean a little bit, use the time in between to think about what you could plan out, everything looks so messy since Italy usually leaves so many jackets and clothes on the floors. You should remind yourself though to not go as overboard as Ludwig does all the time.

Even though it had taken around 30 minutes to clean up the barely noticeable mess that was left around the house, you still weren't too sure about what you could even do with him. You could ask him if he's seen any landmarks or anything like that, but it sounds kind of dull. Your thoughts were interrupted with your phone blaring the Prussian anthem.

You put the phone by your ear, and immediately regret it as you hear Antonio trying to yell something at you. "_Amigo_! You think you're willing to hang out with me and Francis? It's only the two of us, and we haven't hung out in while, don't you think so as well?" You hear a few cars in the background and then some static from movement.

"What Antonio here is trying to say, is that we would appreciate it if you could be with us again. Our lack of being with you to celebrate you becoming a new nation, " You cringe a little, no one else except for Matthew knows that you still aren't technically a nation, " And we would like to celebrate now. Better late than never, I suppose." There's more static as the phone starts moving.

"So, what do you think? Well, it doesn't matter if you say 'no', we're going over there anyways!" Before you could answer, they hang up.

Looks like you'll have something to do today.

* * *

Once the three of you had gotten once again acquainted, the house had gained a friendly sense to itself. The ambiance was friendly as well, and was comforting in the sense of being with people you hadn't seen in a while, and because of that, it seemed that the stories of idiotic 'adventures' never ceased.

As Francis sat with a cup of wine he had brought while talking about something ridiculous that England had been doing with America, you had sat on the couch with a bottle of beer or two as Antonio sat by cheerily sipping on some sangria. The storyteller himself had been sitting in a love seat at the side of the couch, but had stopped his story only halfway, seeming to be reminded by something much more important.

"Ah, while I apologize for cutting this story so short, I did remind myself of something that I had been wondering about you, Gilbert. May I continue?" His voice seemed to hold flickering suspicion.

While you could have denied for him to continue his question, you did have some curiosity as to what he wanted to ask. You took a large swig of your beer and swallowed, "Shoot."

"Well, I had talked to Mattheu only a little while ago, near the end of October I believe, and he had mentioned that he was preparing the house for one of your visits. I remember asking, and him stating that it was not your first." His eyes had only slightly narrowed as he continued talking, "Now, I do understand that Mattheu is his own nation and is not a little colony anymore, but I would like to know one thing." You nod to show that you're paying attention. "What are, and what were, you planning to do? Mattheu is a very kind, but very naive nation. I would not want to see him get hurt, and with the history that we know that you can not deny, I am only worrying for his sake. I understand that this may anger you, but I am still his 'father' and I want what is best for him."

You can feel that your blood is starting to boil. "Now, what exactly did you think I would do to Mattie?" Your hands start to clench into fists.

"Well, while I can sense your anger, you must know that I am basing these ideas off of what I know about you. I know that you can maintain friendships, and example being with me and Antonio, but that still didn't stop you from previously having slept with either of us or with anyone else. With you more than occasionally talking about having sex with someone, yet from my point of view, never having any other type of interaction with said person, you must know that this is only because I truly worry about Mattheu."

"Wow, you know you really are one to talk Francis! I've seen you go after so many guys and chicks, and you're saying I'm the one not doing it right? Fuck, you ever barely hang out with me or Antonio because you're too busy doing that." You stand up, "And you know, I notice that every single goddamn time you've singled me out in this whole conversation, you always say it's for Mattie. But, when did you say you last talked to him? Back in October! Yet, while you're here giving me some self-righteous bullshit, you still think giving someone a phone call 3 weeks ago means that you care about them. I've actually talked to Mattie more in a single week than you have in a goddamn year, and don't you dare try to fucking tell me that that's a lie. Because from what Mattie's told me, and how he's way more trustworthy than you, I think between you and him, I'll go with Mattie's side of the story when it comes to how you treat him."

During you yelling, and you standing up to yell even more, his eyes went from surprise to understanding for some reason. "Well, I see where you stand on this subject. If you want me to leave, I am willing to do so. I apologize for infuriating you like this." He stands up, but you grab his wrist before he can move past you.

"Listen, you don't have to leave, alright. I don't wanna make the one time we can all hang out into some stupid war. If you don't pound me with anymore questions about Mattie today, you're more than welcome to stay." You sit down and hope that he would want to stay.

"If Antonio is willing to stay, even after this incident, than I suppose I am willing to as well."

You hear Antonio clear his throat, and as you turn around, you notice him with his head down in what seemed to be embarrassment. "Ah, if I'm not causing too much trouble, _quien es_ Matthew?"

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're off. I'll see you in around a week, ok?"

You give Ludwig a strong hug, "Ah, don't worry. Take as long as you want. If I get arrested I'll call Franny instead of you." You hear Italy giggle at your joke behind you.

"_Ciao, _Gilbert! I promise I'll bring you back something!" He gives you a hug but gets on the tips of his feet to whisper something to you, "Francis left something before he went back home yesterday. He told me to give it to you, it's in the kitchen." and then returns to his usual spot by Ludwig's arm.

You wave to them as they finish packing the trunk and then drive off to the airport.

Now all that's left is to see what Italy was talking about.

You sit on the living room couch, with a box of some maple sweets that Francis made, and all you've done is reread the small note that came with it more than ten times.

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I apologize for infuriating you yesterday, and assuming what I now know is not correct. I can now see what is actually happening, and I hope you will accept my apology_

_Signed,_

_Francis_

_p.s. the sweets are for Mattheu, he absolutely loves them._

It's easy to know why he's sorry, as well as why he left his maple confections, but what does he mean by 'what's actually happening'? You know him well enough to know that he loves to make mysteries and things like that happen, which is also why he leaves things so open so often, but this is a little too vague for you to understand what he meant.

You hear your alarm go off and it's time to go to the airport and pick up Matthew from the airport.

It might be better to leave your questions after Matthew leaves.

* * *

**Translation**

quien es - who is

Mattheu is just the french spelling of his name

Hey! I'm actually really proud of this chapter, but I do apologize for it taking such a long time. And don't worry about Spain, nobody got mad at him for not knowing Canada. As for this whole friendship reunion, I can imagine that they just randomly decide to visit one another without warning, but they just go along with it to the point that it's become a habit. If you guys have any ideas at to what Canada and Prussia can do over these next couple of chapters, I'm extremely open to ideas as well as anything else. Like always, remember to comment and tell me what you like or what you think I should improve on! ( ^O^ )


End file.
